Stonehenge Temple
The Stonehenge Temple is a Sun Temple that was built within the Monkey World's Stonehenge. It appears in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. History Ancient Origins The Sun Temples were the great machines of destruction that the Sun Gods constructed to combat the forces of darkness. These Temples would usually be either AI-controlled or piloted by Sun Avatars. In 4,980 BBO, the True Sun God and his first Avatars began constructing a temple on the Monkey World that could be operated by mortals, and built Stonehenge as the construction site for the temple. Many Monkeys helped in the construction of the site, and a lot of them willingly sacrificed themselves to give the Temple power and to preserve the secrecy of the Temple. After the construction was finished, the Temple would be dematerialized and disseminated into the ground and dirt, remaining concealed from Monkeys until when it is needed most, to prevent abuse of the powerful machine. For the next millennia, the Stonehenge Temple remained in abject concealment, and all but a few Monkeys have forgotten about it. Those few who remember have kept it as a closely-guarded secret for a long, long time... The Time of Need During the Bloons' invasion on the Monkey World at 182 ABO, Franklin Percival II orders Alpha Team to rendezvous at Stonehenge. Once they arrive, Percival reveals the answer to the long-standing mystery behind Stonehenge; how it was used as the station for an ancient, hidden Sun Temple that can be operated by mortals, how the Monkeys helped construct the temples along with the Sun Gods, and willingly sacrificed their lives to the temple, which explains the presence of ancient Monkey skeletons buried near the site. The player's objective at this point of the game is to protect Percival from the Bloons as he activates the Temple. Once the Temple is fully online, the player's perspective shifts to that of the temple's, in which the player will be able to control the Temple to attack the invading Bloons. (WIP) Activation The Stonehenge Temple can only be activated upon receiving the DNA of individuals chosen by Ichthyeus'Sab. This chosen individual must stand within the center of Stonehenge, slice a cut into one of their hands or arms, and allow their blood to drip into the center. The DNA from the white blood cells within the person's blood will stimulate the hidden technomagical machinery to begin the activation of the Stonehenge Temple. After exposing the machinery to his/her blood, this individual also must speak the following "password": "I, of , hereby activate the weapon beneath this ancient park, for from within and without come the armies of the dark. In our brightest days, this glorious altar shall remain hidden from the common eye; in our darkest hour, the ray of the sun shall emerge before the light can die. '''In a time of greed, the light will hide... In a time of need, the Temple will rise."''' Once activated, each of the standing stones of the Stonehenge will glow bright yellow, and all the dirt and stone within a 500 meter radius of the center of the structure will be drawn towards the center and materialize into the temple. The chosen individual will rise into the center of the temple's head, where he/she will control the temple. Powers The Stonehenge Temple has powers similar to a maxed BTD5 TOTMG, albeit with more damage and attack rate. It fires massive sun rays as well as a large array of missiles, tornadoes, and ice balls. The temple also automatically unleashes an omnidirectional array of blades that expand radially from the the temple. Moreover, it also has the ability to turn into a Vengeful Temple, in which it has vastly increases capabilities but also saps the user's mental endurance. Mortals can only use the Vengeful Temple form for a certain amount of time before they become exhausted. In extreme cases, mortals who use the Vengeful Temple for too long could suffer from brain damage and even die. Trivia * Obviously inspired by the real-life Stonehenge, an ancient structure on Earth which historians and scientists today are still perplexed as of how our ancestors, primitive as they are, could build such an intricate structure. The temple built beneath the structure is also vaguely derived from certain theories believing the Stonehenge and its construction to be rooted in astronomical and/or spiritual significance. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Towers